parapediafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Legendary Creatures (A)
Á Bao A Qu (Malay) - An entity that lives in the Tower of Victory in Chitor. * Aatxe (Basque) - A spirit that takes the form of a bull. * Abaasy (Yakuts) - Demons that have teeth of iron. * Abada (African) - Small type of unicorn reported to live in the lands of the African Congo. * Äbädä (Tatar) - Forest spirit * Abaia (Melanesia) - Huge magical eel * Abarimon (Medieval Bestiaries) - Savage humanoid with backward feet. * Abath (Malay) - One-horned animal * Abura-sumashi (Japanese) - creature from a mountain pass in Kumamoto Prefecture. * Acephali (Greek) - Headless humanoids * Acheri (Indian) - Disease-bringing ghost * Achiyalabopa (Puebloan) - Rainbow-feathered birds * Achlis (Roman) - Curious elk * Adar Llwch Gwin (Welsh) - Giant birds that understand human languages. * Adaro (Solomon Islands) - Malevolent merfolk * Adhene (Manx) - Nature spirit * Adlet (Inuit) - Vampiric dog-human hybrid * Adroanzi (Lugbara) - Nature spirit * Adze (Ewe people) - An African vampiric-forest being. * Aerico (Greek) - Disease demon * Afanc (Welsh) - Lake monster (exact lake varies by story). * Agathodaemon (Greek) - Spirit of vinefields and grainfields. * Agloolik (Inuit) - Ice spirit that aids hunters and fishermen. * Agogwe (East Africa) - Small, ape-like humanoid. * Ahkiyyini (Inuit) - Animated skeleton that causes shipwrecks. * Ahuizotl (Aztec) - Anthropophagous dog-monkey hybrid. * Aigamuxa (Khoikhoi) - Anthropophagous humanoid with eyes in its instep. * Aigikampoi (Etruscan) - Fish-tailed goat * Aigamuxa (Khoikhoi) - Man-eating Ogres * Aitu (Polynesian) - Malevolent spirits or demons * Aitvaras (Lithuanian) - Household spirit * Ajatar (Finnish) - Dragon * Akabeko (Japanese) - Red cow involved in the construction of Enzō-ji in Yanaizu, Fukushima * Akamataa (Japanese) - Snake spirit from Okinawa. * Akateko (Japanese) - Tree-dwelling monster * Akhlut (Inuit) - Orca-wolf shapeshifter * Akka (Finnish) - Female spirits or minor goddesses * Akki (Japanese) - Large, grotesque humanoid * Akkorokamui (Ainu) - Sea monster * Akuma (Japanese) - Evil spirit * Akupara (Hindu) - Giant turtle that supports the world. * Akurojin-no-hi (Japanese) - Ghostly flame which causes disease. * Al (Armenian and Persian) - Spirit that steals unborn babies and livers from pregnant women. * Ala (Slavic) - Bad weather demon * Alal (Chaldean) - Demon * Alan (Philippine) - Winged humanoid that steals reproductive waste to make children. * Al Basti (Turkish) - Female night-demon * Alce (Heraldic) - Wingless griffin * Aleya (Bengali) - Spirit of a dead fisherman. * Alicanto (Chilean) - Bird that eats gold and silver. * Alicorn - Technically a unicorn's horn. In modern times is commonly misapplied to winged unicorns. * Alkonost (Slavic) - Angelic bird with human head and breasts. * Allocamelus (Heraldic) - Ass-camel hybrid * Allu (Akkadian and Sumerian) - Faceless demon * Almas (Mongolian) - Savage humanoid * Al-mi'raj (Islamic) - One-horned rabbit * Aloja (Catalan) - Female water spirit * Alom-bag-winno-sis (Abenaki) - Little people and tricksters * Alp (German) - Male night-demon * Alphyn (Heraldic) - Lion-like creature, sometimes with dragon or goat forelegs. * Alp-luachra (Irish) - Parasitic fairy * Al Rakim (Islamic) - Guard dog of the Seven Sleepers * Alseid (Greek) - Grove nymph * Alû (Assyrian) - Leprous demon * Alux (Mayan) - Little people * Amaburakosagi (Japanese) - Ritual disciplinary demon from Shikoku. * Amala (Tsimshian) - Giant who holds up the world. * Amamehagi (Japanese) - Ritual disciplinary demon from Hokuriku. * Amanojaku (Japanese) - Small demon * Amarok (Inuit) - Giant wolf * Amarum (Quechua) - Water boa spirit * Amazake-babaa (Japanese) - Disease-causing hag * Amemasu (Ainu) - Lake monster * Ammit (Ancient Egyptian) - Female demon with a body that was part lion, hippopotamus and crocodile. * Amorōnagu (Japanese) - Tennyo from the island of Amami Ōshima. * Amphiptere (Heraldic) - Winged serpent * Amphisbaena (Greek) - Serpent with a head at each end. * Anakim (Jewish) - Giant * Androsphinx (Ancient Egyptian) - Human-headed sphinx * Angel (Christian, Islamic, Jewish, and Zoroastrian) - Heavenly being, usually depicted as a winged humanoid. * Angha (Persian) - Dog-lion-peacock hybrid * Ani Hyuntikwalaski (Cherokee) - Lightning spirit * Ankou (French) - Skeletal grave watcher with a lantern and a scythe. * Anmo (Japanese) - Ritual disciplinary demon from Iwate Prefecture * Antaeus (Greek) - A giant who was extremely strong as long as he remained in contact with the ground * Antero Vipunen (Finnish) - Subterranean giant * Ao Ao (Guaraní) - Anthropophagous peccary or sheep * Aobōzu (Japanese) - Blue monk who kidnaps children (See also pedophile.) * Apkallu (Sumerian) - Fish-human hybrid that attends the god Enki * Apsaras (Buddhist and Hindu) - Female cloud spirit * Aqrabuamelu (Akkadian) - Human-scorpion hybrid * Ardat-Lili (Akkadian) - Disease demon * Argus Panoptes (Greek) - Hundred-eyed giant * Arikura-no-baba (Japanese) - Old woman with magical powers * Arimaspi (Greek) - One-eyed humanoid * Arion (Greek) - Extremely swift horse with a green mane and the power of speech * Arkan Sonney (Manx) - Fairy hedgehog * Asag (Sumerian) - Hideous rock demon * Asakku (Sumerian) - Demon * Asanbosam (West Africa) - Iron-toothed vampire * Asena (Turkic) - Blue-maned wolf * A-senee-ki-wakw (Abenaki) - Stone-giant * Ashi-magari (Japanese) - Invisible tendril that impedes movement * Asiman (Dahomey) - Vampiric possession spirit * Askefrue (Germanic) - Female tree spirit * Ask-wee-da-eed (Abenaki) - Fire elemental and spectral fire * Asobibi (Japanese) - Spectral fire from Kōchi Prefecture * Aspidochelone (Medieval Bestiaries) - Island-sized whale or sea turtle * Asrai (English) - Water spirit * Astomi (Hindu) - Humanoid sustained by pleasant smells instead of food * Aswang (Philippine) - Carrion-eating humanoid * Atomy (English) - Surprisingly small creature * Ato-oi-kozō (Japanese) - Invisible spirit that follows people * Atshen (Inuit) - Anthropophagous spirit * Auloniad (Greek) - Pasture nymph * Avalerion (Medieval Bestiary) - King of the birds * Awa-hon-do (Abenaki) - Insect spirit * Axex (Ancient Egyptian) - Falcon-lion hybrid * Ayakashi (Japanese) - Sea-serpent that travels over boats in an arc while dripping oil * Ayakashi-no-ayashibi (Japanese) - Spectral fire from Ishikawa Prefecture * Aziza (Dahomey) - Little people that help hunters * Azukiarai (Japanese) - Spirit that washes azuki beans along riversides * Azukibabaa (Japanese) - Bean-grinding hag who devours people * Azukitogi (Japanese) - Spirit that washes azuki beans along riversides A